London Buses route 74
London Buses route 74 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, United Kingdom. The service is currently contracted to London General. History Route 74 began as a totally new route on 1 January 1950, running from Camden Town to Putney Heath Green Man and Putney Heath Telegraph Inn (Monday to Saturday journeys) via route 274 (between Camden Town and Marble Arch), existing route and route 14 (between Putney Station and Putney Heath Green Man). It hadn't changed from 1950 until 1965. It was extended from Putney Heath to Kingston Vale (Monday to Friday peaks) in 1966 with journeys to Telegraph Inn transferred to route 85. In 1981 it was rerouted via withdrawn section of route 30 to Roehampton Earl Spencer (Sunday) and Bessborough Road (Monday to Saturday). In 1982, it was withdrawn between Putney and Roehampton on Sundays. Terminus changed in the Roehampton area at Danebury Avenue in 1984. It was withdrawn between West Brompton Empress State Building and Roehampton (Monday to Saturday) on 3 August 1985 and Sunday in February 1985. But it was extended back to Roehampton in 1987. In 1991, it was rerouted at Baker Street to King's Cross via route 18, withdrawn section was replaced by new route 274. It was withdrawn between Baker Street and King's Cross in 1993. The section between Putney and Roehampton was withdrawn in 2002, being replaced by new route 430. Before it was operated by London General, it was operated from Putney Bridge (F) garage, using RT's. Allocation was transferred to Chelverton Road (AF) and Riverside ® garages and RT's were replaced by Routemasters (RM's) in 1965. Chelverton Road (AF) gained the whole allocation and 30-foot Routemasters (RML's) replaced RM's in 1967. Holloway (HT) gained part of the allocation in 1981. Metrobuses replaced RML's in 1987. Chelverton Road (now Putney) (AF) gained the whole allocation in 1991. Volvo Olympian/Northern Counties Palatine (NV's) replaced the Metrobuses in 1998 and Volvo B7TL 10m / Wright Eclipse Gemini were bought to convert the route into low-floor. Night bus N74 provides the night service for route 74 and 430, between Baker Street and Roehampton. Current route Route departing Baker Street Station *'Baker Street Station' for Madame Tussaud's & Planetarium *Baker Street *Portman Square *Oxford Street *'Marble Arch Station' *Park Lane *'Hyde Park Corner Station' *Knightsbridge *'Knightsbridge Station' *'Harrods' *Brompton Road *Cromwell Road *Exhibition Road *Thurloe Street *'South Kensington Station' for The Museums *Old Brompton Road *Bute Street *Harrington Road *Queens Gate *Cromwell Road *'Gloucester Road Station' *'Cromwell Hospital' *Earls Court Road *'Earl's Court Station' for Earls Court Exhibition Centre *Old Brompton Road *'West Brompton Station' *Lillie Road *Fulham Palace Road *Fulham High Street *'Putney Bridge Station' *Putney Bridge *Putney High Street *'Putney Station' Route departing Putney Station *'Putney Station' *Putney High Street *Putney Bridge *'Putney Bridge Station' *Fulham High Street *Fulham Palace Road Lillie Road *Lillie Road *'West Brompton Station' *Old Brompton Road *Warwick Road *'Earl's Court Station' *Cromwell Road *'Cromwell Hospital' *'Gloucester Road Station' *Queensbury Place *Harrington Road *'South Kensington Station' for The Museums *Cromwell Place *Thurloe Place *Cromwell Road *Brompton Road *'Harrods' *'Knightsbridge Station' *Knightsbridge *'Hyde Park Corner Station' *Park Lane *'Marble Arch Station' *Oxford Street *Gloucester Place for Marylebone Station *Marylebone Road *'Baker Street Station' for Madame Tussaud's and Planetarium See also * List of bus routes in London * London General * London Buses route N74 External links * Transport for London * London Bus Routes * Full timetable (PDF) 074, London buses route 074, London buses route 074, London buses route